


the lies we tell

by catboyzeph



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Love You, Lies, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Other, i love feitan i love feitan, kinda hurt writing this, sobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyzeph/pseuds/catboyzeph
Summary: And in the glow of the morning light, you can lie to yourself and pretend that you're just two people in love.
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	the lies we tell

Mornings with him are tranquil. He rests his head on your chest, one hand slung around your waist, caging you in and protecting you from the world. The weight on your chest is good, it feels soft, familiar, and lets you pretend you're just two people in love.

It lets you pretend that Feitan isn't a wanted man and a mass murderer.

He's hallowed in the glow of the morning light that streams in through the blinds of your shared apartment window, soft rumbling snores that tickle your bare chest escaping his lips.

You smile softly, he'd never let out those snores if he wasn't here, but in your arms, you know he feels safe. Perhaps because he knows he would never have anything to fear from you.

But these moments never last. When he wakes, he will smile at you and whisper a good morning, gift you a kiss with his cruel lips that he used to smile at people in their last moments.

You'll take a shower together and he'll scrub your back and hair with the hands he used to kill tens of thousands. You'll share breakfast and he'll tell you how much he loves you with the voice he used to taunt people as he tortures them.

He'll kiss you goodbye at the door as he leaves for "work."

And as for you?

You will smile right back and tell him you're in love with him, and you are, truly you are.

Because you're a fool, and you hope that maybe if you pretend for long enough that you're not married to a mass murderer, you'll start to believe it.

He wakes, stretching his arms, leaning up to pepper soft kisses to your lips. "Good morning," he says softly. You smile back at him, "Took you long enough to wake up."

He frowns, "you were the one who wanted to go on all night."

You both collapse into giggles.

You wonder if you'll ever tell him that you know the truth. You wonder if he'll figure out that you know the truth.

But for now, with your lover hallowed in the glow of the morning light, you can pretend that you're just two people in love.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS HURT TO WRITE HOW THE HELL AM I IN LOVE WITH A 2D MAN THAT'S SHORTER THAN ME I'LL CRY.
> 
> You can find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/xingnyan) if you’d like to scream at me or with me about ships or what I wrote or anything really JWDFBVHBFVHBV let’s be mutuals!! 
> 
> P.S. I post everything on Twitter first, so if you follow me there, you get to see it earlier! <3


End file.
